The present invention relates to static sprinklers, and particularly to static sprinklers having a presettable water discharge pattern.
Static (i.e., non-rotatable) water sprinklers are constructed to provide different water discharge patterns according to the area to be wetted by the respective sprinkler in any particular irrigation system. For example, static sprinklers may be required to discharge the water in the form of wide strips on both sides of the sprinkler or only on one side, or in the form of narrow strips on both sides of the sprinkler or only on one side. While many static sprinkler constructions are known enabling presetting the sprinkler to produce a desired water discharge pattern, the known constructions generally do not permit presetting a large number of different discharge patterns, and/or require relatively complicated parts which are expensive to produce, assemble and/or maintain.